


High Maintenance

by sensibleskeleton (icantevenDOOD)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Lot More Fluff Than Angst, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Gets Anxiety, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantevenDOOD/pseuds/sensibleskeleton
Summary: Steve is feeling a little high maintenance in this newfangled world, but Tony's there to reassure him.





	High Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, I am merely borrowing them from the Marvel universe.

Steve opened his eyes and stared at the man sleeping in his arms. His eyes ran down the sleeping man's face and mapped it out for probably the billionth time. His dark brown hair was unruly and hanging in his face, and his dark eyebrows were furrowed together. Steve leaned in and kissed the furrow in his brow, watching as the other man sighed and relaxed further into Steve’s arms. Steve smiled and continued the mapping of his boyfriend's face. His straight nose with a rounded tip: framed by soft cheekbones. Steve made his way to his lips, and couldn’t help but lean down to give them a peck. He smiled at the slight tickle of facial hair against his smooth jaw and leaned back.

Steve’s smile slowly slipped off his face as he watched him sleep, before carefully climbing out of bed. Steve paused as his lover stirred, but relaxed once again when he only wrapped himself around Steve’s pillow. A low chuckle escaped Steve’s body and he slowly made his way out of the room. Steve padded his way down the hallway to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Leaning against the counter, Steve hoped he had started the machine correctly. He couldn’t stop the thoughts running through his head and instead spaced out.

Steve wandered over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and stared blankly out of them. Lost in his thoughts about the new world, Steve didn’t notice when the coffee maker beeped or when the rest of the Avengers made their way to the kitchen, enticed by the smell. Steve also didn’t hear their voices as they said their greetings, he was simply too caught up in his thoughts which had now switched to his lover.

Steve couldn’t understand how Tony had continued to put up with him for this long. The weather shifted outside, and a steady downpour streaked down the windows. It just didn’t make any sense to Steve, his head couldn’t wrap around it. Tony, the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and Steve hoped ex-playboy. Tony was not perfect, but that’s what made him perfect for Steve. Tony did have his drinking problem, a short temper, and didn’t care about things. But Steve knew Tony was working on each of those things, slowly but surely. Although not a whole lot of people knew, Tony had a big heart. Tony had violent nightmares, but so did Steve.

Even though Tony had his flaws, Steve couldn’t help but love every little thing about Tony. It made it even harder for Steve to wrap his head around why Tony had even stayed this long. Steve was nothing like Tony. He didn’t know anything about current-day anything, he asked questions every other breath, all he ever did was fuck up... Steve had nothing going for him. He wasn’t rich, or a genius, he didn’t have any talents. All Steve has is a suit and shield, and of course Tony and the other Avengers. But even then he felt like he was more of a burden to them than anything.

Steve was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a body wiggled into the space between the window and himself, and a hand came up to splay across his cheek. Steve looked down and focused on the man squished against his chest, Tony’s other hand coming up to rest on his chest.

“Hey,” Tony smiled up at him, “there ya are.” Tony looked up at him with all the love in the world. “Where did you go, babe?”

Steve’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist and rested on his sides. He looked down at Tony with love and leaned into the touch as Tony’s thumb started rubbing back and forth across his cheek. “Nowhere, I’ve been right here,” Steve mumbled.

Tony chuckled, “I know that, but that wasn’t what I was asking. Where did your thoughts take you?”

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes and tightened his grip on his waist. Steve couldn’t help the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “Why do you stay?”

Tony’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Steve leaned down and kissed the furrow in his brow again, before looking into his eyes again. “Why do you stay? Why do you continue to put up with me? I don’t know anything. I’m too hi-”

“Too high maintenance?” Tony cut him off. His arms moved around Steve’s neck and he felt him stand on his tiptoes. “Steve, you are anything but high maintenance. It isn’t your fault that you don’t know how the world works.” Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s, “Some questions here and there about little things don’t bother me.”

“But doesn’t it get annoying that every other breath I’m asking a stupid question about something or other?” Steve blurted.

“Steve, honey, you don’t ask that many questions,” Tony reassured him.

“This still doesn’t make sense. Why do you stay-” Tony saw that Steve was getting pulled back into the recesses of his mind.

“Why wouldn’t I stay? You’re Captain America. You save the world and keep people safe. More importantly, though…” Tony leaned in closer, “You’re Steve Rogers, the man I fell in love with because he was genuine and unique. You are one big huge goofball full of so much love and excitement.”

Steve crashed their lips together, his arms tightening around Tony and pulling him impossibly closer. Tony’s hands made their way into Steve’s hair as he swiped his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip. Steve didn’t hesitate to open up and soon the two were fighting over dominance.

They both pulled away to breathe before a designated winner could be chosen. They opened their eyes and stared into the others.

They were both panting for breath when Tony said, “Besides you have the body of a God, you are one hell of a kisser, and you know just what to do to make me scream.” Tony shot Steve a wink, and a laugh burst from Steve’s stomach.

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead, and Tony rested his head in Steve’s neck. Tony’s arms once again looped around Steve’s neck and Steve loosened his hold a bit. Steve rested his head against Tony’s and looked out the window again, seeing everything in a new light. “I love you, Tony.”

Steve felt the smile against his neck before Tony pressed a kiss to the skin and said, “I love you too, Steve, so much.”


End file.
